


Angel Play

by CupcakeStreet



Category: Kid Icarus, pitcest - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Pit, M/M, Romance, Sub!Dark Pit, fan fiction, suggested - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Dark Pit is very frustrated about an earlier loss. Pit will probably make it worse in the hot springs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> orz' [](http://1gn1s-lol.deviantart.com/art/Pit-Crying-Chat-Icon-525880888)  i think i still suck at writing sex.... i should read fithy shades of gray [](http://1gn1s-lol.deviantart.com/art/Pit-Hurt-Chat-Icon-525889911)    
> Anyway [Angelic-Blossoms](http://angelic-blossoms.deviantart.com) suggested a very submissive Dark Pit and i think i made him a little to submissive [](http://mookeybrain.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Pit-Unamused-Chat-Icon-549799816) i'm sorry if it's a little ooc but i write my fanfiction at like midnight and i read them right when i wake up and when i can i will read it 5 times [](http://1gn1s-lol.deviantart.com/art/Pit-Sorry-Chat-Icon-535564531)    
> [](http://1gn1s-lol.deviantart.com/art/Pit-Confused-Chat-Icon-528966616)  hey if any of you have more suggestions i would love to hear them and all nice comments please.

Dark Pit was working out in the training room by himself. He was letting out his angers and frustrations on a fighting dummy that was was in the center of the training room. He just lost another sparring  match with Pit, and he was very disappointed in himself. He was working up a sweat fighting off the dummy. He screamed to the top of his lungs in rage and broke the dummy into pieces. Dark Pit was panting and sweating, he sat on the bench behind him. 

  


“Damn him…” He panted under his breath. “I will kick his ass… I must!” Pit walked in on him talking to himself. 

“You must what? Shower? I can smell you from here you know.” Dark Pit looked up and growled at him. He threw his scarf to the ground and stood up. He stormed  towards Pit angrily.

  


“I will beat you next time.” He said in his face. Pit got a whiff of Dark Pit and instantly covered his nose. Dark Pit reeked of sweat. Pit grabbed Dark Pit’s arm and dragged him to the nearest hot springs.

  


“It's bath time for you!” Pit said as he reached for his belt. Dark Pit blushed and held on to his belt. “Hey!” Pit smirked and moved his hands. “I know I can be a little dense, but we both know we have the exact same body right?” Dark Pit looked at him surprised then faced away hiding his blushing face. Pit finished undressing him and sat him in the water. 

  


“A clean Pittoo is a happy Pittoo!~” He hummed. Dark Pit was blushing as he started to scrub his chest. 

“I can clean myself you know…” He said glaring at him and taking the towel and soap away. Pit grinned and started to undress himself. Dark Pit blushed and turned away.

  


“What are you doing Pit-stain?” He asked facing the other way.

  


“I'm gonna bathe with you!” Pit said cheerfully and sat right next to him. Dark Pit’s face was really red. He couldn't help it. His eyes kept wonder down towards Pit’s member. It was erect, he couldn’t help but to stare. Pit was scrubbing under his arms when he caught Dark Pit’s gaze. He  smirked and wrapped his hand around his shaft. He began to jerk off right in front of him.

  


“P-Pit!” Dark Pit managed to sputter out. Pit kept rubbing, Dark Pit couldn't tear his eyes away. Pit started to make tiny moans and pants to tease him. Dark Pit felt himself getting hard at the show Pit was putting on. 

  


“Hey Pittoo… Need any help?” He said seductively, reaching for his erection. He started to rub him slowly. Dark Pit gasped and covered his mouth. He couldn't take it, it felt amazing! Pit kneeled over him and began to play with his tip. Dark Pit moaned and squeaked.

  


“Dammit Pit…” Was he could manage to moan out. Pit smirked and turned him on all fours. Dark Pit turned around and Pit was positioning himself behind him.

  


“You don't mind do you Pittoo?” He asked. Dark Pit looked at him with desperate, innocent eyes and shook his head. He really wanted Pit inside him, he didn't know why, but he wanted it really bad. 

  


“I… Want you inside… Please?” Dark Pit asked shyly putting his head down. Pit chuckled and leaned over him to kissed his cheek. This was so out of character.

 “One second Pittoo… “ Pit got out and looked for some lubricant. He found some and walk over to him putting a lot on his fingers. “This might hurt a bit… “ He said sticking two fingers in.Dark Pit squeaked as the fingers moved around in him. He fluttered his wings every time Pit stretched him out. Pit giggled and pulled his fingers out. 

  


“I'm going in… I'll go slow ok? It'll hurt but I won't move until you're ready.” Dark Pit nodded and looked ahead with his head down in his folded arms. Pit entered him slowly. Dark Pit choked and griped the edge of the hot spring. It was hurting him but Pit kissed his cheek every time he saw a tear fall out of his eyes. His body was shaking and his wings fluttered. 

  


“Are you ok now? I'm going to move.” He said into his ear. Dark Pit nodded and spoke quietly; 

“I'm ok now…” Pit started to thrust slowly. Dark Pit moaned real low under his breath. Pit started to move faster and caught the rhythm of his movement. Dark Pit moaned a little louder, saying ‘yes’ under his breath. Pit grinned at this side of Dark Pit.

  


“Harder…” Dark Pit demanded quietly. Pit looked at him curiously then started to thrust harder into him. Dark Pit moaned louder than before and arched his back slightly.

  


“Harder!” Dark Pit moaned loudly. Pit looked at him in shock, he was really enjoying this. 

  


“I'm gonna go my hardest.” Pit warned. Dark Pit looked back at him, and lust was deep in his eyes. 

“Please?!” He begged. Pit couldn't help but to blush at his reaction, he nearly had a nose bleed. Dark Pit was so lustful, and adorable, he wanted to keep going forever. He began to thrust harder and deeper into him. Dark Pit started to moan and shout in pleasure. 

  


“Oh! Pit! I'm gonna… AH!” Dark Pit moaned, and came into the hot spring water. Pit came inside of Dark Pit and fell on top of him panting. Dark Pit rested his head on the edge of the hot spring. They rested there for a moment, panting and giggling. Dark Pit stopped and picked his head up in realization. He pushed Pit off and tried to run out of the springs, he tripped grabbing a towel. He felt a sharp pain in his hips.

  


“Ah! Pittoo! Hold on!” Pit called out to him. Dark Pit tried to get up, but his legs would wobble and he would fall back over. Pit got out the hot spring and went to help him.

“Go away!...” Dark Pit’s voice was shaking. He was on the verge of crying. Pit picked him up and wrapped him in his towel. Dark Pit covered his face, he was too embarrassed and disgusted at himself at the way he behaved. Pit just smiled and kissed his head. 

  


“I’m so disgusting…” He said rubbing the tears out of his eyes. 

  


“No you aren't… In fact you're adorable…” Pit said nuzzling him. Dark Pit blushed and looked down. Pit carried him back to the spring and sat him in it. 

“I know your butt must be in pain right now.” Dark Pit looked up at him blushing, he was surprised about how much Pit knew about this stuff. After he healed he stood up, and faced Pit directly.

“How do you know about this stuff?” He asked. Pit shrugged and nonchalantly answered, “Lady Palutana.” Dark Pit had a annoyed look on his face. 

“Oh…” He replied. Pit chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. He gave him a triumphed smirk.

“Looks like I won this match too hm?” Dark Pit was officially pissed. He let out a large groan and stormed out. Pit just laughed and blew him a kiss. 

  


“I love you Pittoo!”

  


“Shut up!” He yelled down the hall.

  


“I love you too idiot….”


End file.
